She is Listening
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten worry about their Princess, but reassure themselves that they will cross paths with her once again.


**Title: **She Is Listening**  
Author: **Kamel**  
Theme: **Homesick**  
Genre: **General**  
Version: **Anime**  
Rating: **G

**Word Count:** 1,150

**Summary: **Seiya, Taiki and Yaten worry about their Princess, but reassure themselves that they will cross paths with her once again.

The guitar pick, held tightly in his slender hands, hovered above the tuned strings of the instrument as Seiya's dark blue eyes stared blankly upward towards the slowly spinning ceiling fan. He strummed the strings softly, bringing the note to life in the silent dressing room; he was enjoying the alone time, the quiet time he rarely got now of days – ever since their planet had been destroyed by Galaxia, there was never a relax moment. Even now, when things were calm, he was still a little tense. As it always was the case before a performance.

The same thoughts were running through his head just as they would before any performance. Would they be singing loud enough? Would there be enough emotion behind their songs? Would their Princess hear them and find them on this planet? Seiya always put his heart and soul in to their performances and he didn't doubt that Yaten and Taiki did the same; they wanted to find their Princess just as much as he did, for sure. They wanted to make sure that she was safe, that Galaxia hadn't harmed her.

A small sigh parted from his thin lips as he lowered his head once more, strumming along random notes on the guitar absent-mindingly. He was trying to settle his going nerves, trying to lower his anxiety level; he had to go into this with a cool head. He had to be on top of his game, had to sound good to sing out for his Princess. The more they performed, the closer they would be getting themselves to her. That's how he observed things; she just had to be hearing them. She had to be on her way back to them.

Dark blue eyes trailed over towards the door to the dressing room as it cracked open, the guitar pick lingered over the strings once more as Seiya watched Taiki slip past the door quietly with his nose buried away in a book – poetry book most likely, that's where Seiya was placing his money anyway. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Taiki peeked over the top of the book with a faint smile.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked before closing the book. Taiki walked over towards Seiya and took a seat across from him on the couch after placing said book down against the coffee table.

Seiya forced a small smirk as he gave his band mate a thumbs up; he was always ready for a performance, of course – granted, he always had nerves to tackle before hand, but he was always ready. "Yaten is around, yeah?" he asked in return, strumming away gently once more.

"Mmhmm," Taiki replied, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest. "I'm sure we'll be seeing him soon enough – he doesn't exactly like to deal with the fans, does he?"

"They are already lining up?" Seiya asked. He really shouldn't be surprised by this point.

Taiki nodded.

A heavier sigh escaped Seiya this time, a bit more annoyed now more than anything. Their screaming fans made their task a bit more difficult – they had to sing over them, had to put more effort in order to send their message out, but without them they probably would never have been able to send out their message as loudly as they were now. It was a bittersweet relation. At least he didn't make his annoyance known as Yaten did – he needed to learn to be just a bit more subtle with the fans.

"We will find her." Taiki's voice caught Seiya's drifting attention. The guitar went silent again. "You're worried our message isn't reaching the Princess," Taiki stated needlessly.

"Don't you worry about the same thing?" Seiya asked in return, now setting the guitar aside.

"Of course," Taiki replied.

"What if she can't hear us? What if our message isn't getting to her?" Seiya murmured, shaking his head. "We'll never get to go back home, we'll never be able to go back to our old life."

"Our message is reaching her." Both Seiya and Taiki looked up at the new voice; both turned their attention to the door that was opened for the second time. Yaten closed it behind him before joining the other two on the couch. "She is listening and we will get to go home," he said stubbornly.

A soft chuckle managed to escape Seiya who's fingers were itching for the guitar strings again, playing was soothing; he learned that much. "I never should have thought otherwise," he corrected himself. Of course the Princess was listening; she was probably making her way back to them as they sat here talking. "I miss her."

"We all do," Taiki murmured, shaking his head slightly; they hadn't been separated from their Princess before Galaxia's attack. This was definitely a different experience from the three of them, but it was something they were going to get through. They had to believe that they would be reunited with their Princess; they had to believe that their Princess would succeed in her mission, whatever she was doing. They had to believe in her, it was that simple.

"We'll be seeing her again," Yaten reassured – a reassurance he strongly believe that none of them needed. They weren't about to doubt their Princess. "But until we do, we keep singing – so she doesn't lose her way. If we keep singing, we'll lead her directly to us."

"Are you telling yourself that because you don't want to deal with the screaming fans?" Seiya teased, trying to lighten the dreary conversation they found themselves in.

Yaten crossed his arms over his chest as he scoffed at Seiya's idea – as true as it would seem. He really did not enjoy the extra attention; he couldn't comprehend the extra attention. They were just singers and these girls were going nuts over them. "If I have to deal with them in order to see the Princess again, then I'll do a performance every night," he grumbled.

Taiki chuckled lightly, adjusting his glasses. "Can we get that in writing, Yaten?"

"You two think you're so hilarious," Yaten grumbled once more before returning to his feet. "Come on, we have a sound check."

Seiya and Taiki did their best to keep the minor bouts of laughs and giggles to themselves as they joined Yaten on their feet. One by one they filed out of the dressing room, but Seiya lingered behind for a second, a small smile formed on his lips as he reached out for the light switch. Yes, they may be missing their Princess, they may be missing their home planet, but… soon, soon everything would be right again.

_**End**_


End file.
